


Sunflower's fever

by orphan_account



Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fever, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were some petals on the pages of Torao's boring book.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Sunflower's fever

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: huh – notes are hard to write, aren’t they? By the way – on Twitter I asked to give me a single word to use it as a prompt for one fic for this collection, and the lovely Deviation decided to give me the word “flowers” for the couple Law\Luffy.  
> I hope you’ll like it!  
> Enjoy the reading!
> 
> Come look for me on twitter if you want!   
> @cam3ulia

He got up from the bed he shared with the surgeon because of a stabbing pain coming from his chest and noticed that Torao was absent, as usual - it was not even dawn, but why being in bed alone when he could very well meddle in the cabin of the Captain of the Heart Pirates? Maybe, doing something else, that strange burning sting at the center of his chest would have vanished; besides, his fort made of blankets and pillows was boring if he could not share it with Torao who, most likely, was still working in another room. For this reason, he decided to get up and take the cover with him, placing it on his head and letting it fall on the floor, like a white cape.

The room was cold, being barefoot was not the best but Luffy had no idea where his sandals were (in reality, the cover was dragging them along the way). That temperature was strange for the young captain, his body trembling with only his red jacket on; now he understood a little 'better the reason why the crew members always wore those padded suits, and it also explained why Torao had that huge coat - but maybe it was just Luffy to find it exaggerated since he is too minute for it and found it out of his reach.

Luffy reached the desk, looking at the various pens, the rubbers-teddy like and penguin-shaped, giggling, and various open books; one of these particularly attracted his attention. It was one of those boring medical manuals, open on pages that spoke of heart valves, and near some paragraphs, there were scribbled notes. However, what attracted Luffy the most were the dried, yellowish petals. The captain snorted, unable to understand how Torao could find it interesting to keep some flowers just for them to dry. What was funny about seeing something die day after day in your hands?

Luffy ran a hand over the pages, the scribbles left by Law and the withered petals; although the latter were lifeless and risked to crumble at the slightest touch, some seemed to be silky under the fingertips, others, on the contrary, were reduced to smaller pieces as they lack any elasticity. Luffy retracted his hand, almost scared from having ruined some of the petals: he didn’t want to be kicked out from the Polar Tang for something so stupid, and he knew that Torao was so susceptible to the point that, even breaking a glass by mistake would have been enough to send Luffy back to the Mugiwara.

The door creaked and when ToraO stepped into the room he was surprised to find that Luffy was already on his feet and frowned. The younger captain smiled at him but was immediately interrupted by a clumsy and noisy yawn as his body trembled under the cover. The surgeon said nothing, scratched his jaw and, with a nod, pointed to the bed, blinking, his eyes heavy and the body in need of rest. There were no complaints, and Luffy walked towards the bed without replying, jumping on his belly onto the mattress making everything creak with a hideous squeak.

Torao did not reach him immediately, on the contrary, he took his time to take off his sweater and placed it on the chair near the desk, showing all the tattoos that covered the upper part of his body, glancing fleetingly at the book with the notes. His eyes moved almost imperceptibly, but, from his hiding place, Luffy could notice when the other ran his fingers over the destroyed petals. He waited for him to say something, but again, Torao simply closed the book and joined the other captain. Thinking about it, it was strange for Luffy how Torao was so accustomed to the cold that he managed to put himself under the covers wearing only his pants while he, with his clothes on, had to cover himself with more than one blanket and then cling to the other captain to find a minimum of comfort. 

The younger still trembled and the more time passed, the more Luffy tried to stick his body to Torao’s, holding him in his grip without hurting him, looking for warmth. Fortunately, the pain in his chest slowly faded away too.

"I'm shivering," Luffy whispered against the tattooed arm, rubbing his lips on the tattoo. Law tried to put himself on his side, freeing himself from the other captain's grip to put the back of his hand against Luffy's forehead, finding it hot: he still had a fever.

"I told you to travel with your crew," Law retorted. The surgeon turned his hand over and pressed his palm against his forehead, then went down his cheek simulating a caress, letting his fingertips touch the scar under Luffy’s eye.

"But I wanted Torao," the boy whined, trying to hug Law even stronger, failing. He was too weak, and fever made his rubber body almost unmanageable: the high temperature gave him the impression that his internal organs were melting, as when he used one of his fighting techniques; the chills, however, were like small pinches on the limp arms – it didn’t hurt, but it sure was strange.

"Luffy-ya, every time you're here you get sick," murmured Law against the other's forehead; his lips were so close that it would take little to kiss Luffy at that point, but the surgeon simply touched the boy with the upper lip, chapped by the cold, "you're like a sunflower, " he thought aloud.

Luffy raised his head, eyes half-closed because of heavy eyelids while looking up to catch a glimpse of the surgeon through the long, dark lashes, vision blurred and lips parted to try to say something, "why?"

Law let his lips run from Luffy's forehead to his nose, without ever taking them off, "we only re-emerged at night in these two days: it's as if being away from the sun made you sick."

Kind of like dried flowers in his medical manual, Luffy thought before responding with a slow laugh, " with you and Chopper by my side nothing can destroy me," he said as Law's lips tapped lightly on the tip of his nose, before opening into a bitter smile, which veered towards a pained grimace. However, the man did not ward of Luffy from against his chest, but caressed his head, holding him with his other arm until the boy seemed to be too tired to speak again.

" When I am the King," Luffy resumed after a while, yawning against the other's neck, " you will no longer be able to hide underwater," Law murmured in agreement, well aware that if Luffy had become King, he would no longer get to escape all the demands of the great Pirate King. The only thing that still buzzed in Law's mind was: would Luffy really be able to become King? It was a question that had begun to haunt him since he learned about the situation of Luffy's internal organs and, since then, he has often asked himself this question. Too often.

Would he manage to find the One Piece or would his body give up earlier? Law could not give a precise answer to this painful question ...

When it was ascertained that Luffy was now completely asleep, Law got out of bed again, being careful not to make the slightest noise and went to his desk, where work awaited him. He turned on the small lamp, huffing and reopening the book, there, on that page sown with notes covered with dried sunflower petals - with his fingers, he moved some of them, discovering notes about the hypothetical functioning of a heart made of rubber.

The title of Pirate King was not suitable for Law, but Luffy deserved it fully, without if and without buts. For this reason, Law was determined: he would find a remedy for Luffy's damaged organs and muscles which, in part, were also due to the clash with Doflamingo - a clash that would never have happened if Law had not been too weak to take him down on his own.

The surgeon glanced one last time at Luffy, who was trying to bite the pillow, hugging it without too much effort, probably thinking it was the other man, and Law smiled for a moment before going back to work.

Monkey D. Luffy would become the new Pirate King.


End file.
